


Dad Jokes

by Roachbugg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Eventual Smut, Humor, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: “Magnus.” The older wolf looked up from his book making eye contact with Brett.“Yes?” Magnus closed his book and set it aside giving the beta his full attention“I’m bored,” Magnus scoffed propping his feet up on the coffee table and leaning back in his chair.“What do you want me to do about it, Brett?”“Entertain me?”Magnus huffed a laugh at that.“What am I your personal entertainment system?” Brett shrugged smiling coyly at the older man.“Yes”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno if my fellow writers do this but this was just really a test of me walking myself through these two's dynamic. May add a second chapter with Smut, this is going to be a thing I don't care what any of you say I like my big bad Alpha OC with Brett. Anyway Enjoy and maybe get a laugh at some bad jokes I came up with.

  
Magnus Nilsson

Brett Talbot

“Magnus.” The older wolf looked up from his book making eye contact with Brett.

“Yes?” Magnus closed his book and set it aside giving the beta his full attention

“I’m bored,” Magnus scoffed propping his feet up on the coffee table and leaning back in his chair.

“What do you want me to do about it Brett?”

“Entertain me?”Magnus huffed a laugh at that.

“What am I your personal entertainment system?” Brett shrugged smiling coyly at the older man.

“Yes” Magnus sighed.

“Alright I have an idea, we’ll play the joke game, first to laugh loses. The only caveat we can only tell bad jokes, you go first.” Brett quirked a brow, this could be fun.

“What kind of pictures do turtles take?” Magnus quirked a brow and shrugged. “Shelfies.” The Older wolf rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“What kind of fish goes best with peanut butter?” Brett shrugged. “Jelly fish.” Brett nodded with a slight smile.

“What do you call a ghost’s poop?”

“Boo Boo” Magnus cracked a wide smile and shook his head in amusement clearly barely holding in his laughter.

“Why” Mangus had to pause and cover his mouth he was still on the verge of laughing at the last joke. “Why does a chicken coop only have two doors?”

“Why?”

“Because if it had four It’d be a chicken sedan.” Brett barked out a laugh having lost already he had no idea the alpha was secretly hilarious.

“Best two out of three?” Brett managed between chuckles.

“Alright fair enough.” Magnus smiled at the beta he liked Brett’s laugh it was bright and cheerful.

“What’s the first thing the wolf said to the taxi driver?” Magnus shrugged.

“Were, wolf” Magnus laughed and covered his face with his hand.

“That was so stupid.” Brett smiled and patted Magnus’ leg a big smile on his face.

“Did you hear about the midget fortune teller who killed his customer?”

“No.”

“He’s a small medium at large.” Brett fell sideways on the couch laughing. Magnus grinned smiling at Brett’s reaction. He really did like to hear Brett laugh.

“Why did no one tell me you were hilarious?” Magnus beamed at that he appreciated the compliment.

“Not everyone can recognize talent. So what’s my prize for winning?” Magnus asked suggestively Brett stood and walked over to Magnus and sitting in his lap turning a heated gaze on the older wolf.

“What do you want.” The beta asked with sultry seductive tone.

“Just you.” Brett smiled and pulled Magnus into a deep kiss. Magnus threaded his hand through Brett's hair and scratched at his scalp angling his head so he could kiss him deeper. Bett pulled away pressing their foreheads together.

“I love you.” Magnus smiled and kissed Brett softly.

“Love you too Brett.” Magnus pulled his mate into a tight hug scratching the tips of his claws down Brett’s spine making him tremble and gasp.

“Let's take this upstairs.” Brett whispered hotly. Magnus smiled and picked Brett up carrying him toward the stairs. Brett laughed and swatted his chest.

“I can walk you know.” Magnus shut him up with another kiss he ran forward holding Brett tightly and leaped from the ground straight to the top of the stairs landing perfectly at the threshold of their bedroom. “Show off.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really was trying to Get that Aiden and Jesse scene done for Thin Line. But Magnus wanted to bottom and I got way too into the Idea of Brett topping his Alpha so this happened and I'm not sorry. Enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> (Also Grammarly is scolding me for Americanising words and I'm laughing because we were trying to get rid of 'U'. If you don't get that Joke I'm sorry.) #IWriteAmericanNotEnglish

Brett felt the bed hit the backs of his thighs as Magnus gently sat him on the edge of the build. They broke their kiss and Magnus pull back smiling down on the younger man with a look of adoration and pure lust. He felt his heart flutter in his chest and struggled to maintain eye contact under the intensity of the gaze. Magnus stepped back just out of Brett's reach his hands hovering over the button's of his shirt. Brett smiled and reclined back on his elbow's he was all for being treated to a little strip tease. The alpha winked and slowly began to unbutton his shirt revealing his pale tattooed torso inch by agonizing inch until he reached the final button; shrugged off his shirt leaving his defined musculature exposed.

Brett drank in the sight of his mate's upper body greedily. His chest was hairless save for a thick trail of dark blonde hair that travelled down to disappear beneath the waistband of his dark blue jeans. Fantastic artwork covered his chest tattoo's wrapping around both his arms running all the way down to his wrists. He flexed his massive biceps showing off his muscles his left arm wrapped entirely in old Nordic runes; he'd explained most of the runes to Brett. They told the story of his family how they became werewolves millennia ago. A massive squid dominated Magnus' right arm a Viking longship ensnared in its tentacles it was apparently his family's coat of arms hundreds of years ago. His torso, in contrast, was covered in tattoo's that showed his personality and not his heritage. His chest was a covered in star wars tattoos, the only thing Magnus probably loved as much as Brett.

Magnus' turned out stretching his arms he had a singular tattoo on his back in the center of his shoulder blades a Norse warrior's knot the valknut the symbol Magnus used for his pack and one all his beta's displayed proudly in one form or another. Natan and Jackson wore it as a tattoo on their right bicep, while Bridger wore it on a carved bone amulet that never left his neck. Brett wore his on a silver ring Magnus had made for him. Brett was so distracted in Magnus' tattoo's that he jumped when the heavy metal of the Alpha's belt buckle hit the floor with a dull thump. His eyes instantly shot to the button's holding Magnus' Jeans closed as he slowly undid each one revealing just a glimpse of his cock. In on tantalizingly slow motion, he hauled his member free of the confines of its denim prison. Magnus was huge, thicker than a beer can and well over nine inches long; his cock made Brett's mouth water and his hole twitch.

Magnus gave himself a lazy stroke pulling back his foreskin revealing his cockhead that was leaking precum heavily. It was flattering to know that Brett's mere presence was enough to make the alpha this aroused. The alpha finally let his jeans fall to his ankles and stepped out of them standing fully nude in a monument to manhood. Magnus reached Brett in one long stride pulling him to his feet and kissing him roughly, Brett gripped Magnus' cock and stroked him teasingly as they made out drawing little half growls from the older male. Brett growled in annoyance as his shirt was ripped off his torso by the alpha he broke the kiss with an exaggerated pout.

"I'm seriously almost of of shirts stop destroying my clothes." Magnus shrugged innocently, the tips of his claws leaving sparks of hot pleasure in their wake as they trailed down Brett's long, lean torso.

"I'll take you shopping tomorrow and buy you a whole new wardrobe." Brett smiled at that he had no problem letting the Alpha spoil him it was his fault Brett had no clothes after all.

"I swear you just hate my clothes." Brett managed to shudder out as one of Magnus' claws traced down his spine.

"I hate you being dressed; I love your beautiful body. I want to memorize every cord of muscle, every inch of your sun kissed skin, I can't do that with you consistently dressed." Brett chuckled he didn't mind being naked but he did like having clothes on for just every day situations.

"You want me to turn into a nudist?"

"No, I just want to be able to look at you naked whenever I can." Brett sighed and kissed the older man keeping him distracted with the kiss and his free hand on his dick as Brett removed his pants. He gripped both of their cocks in his fist and stroked them together in tandem. Magnus hummed in content pleasure letting his chin rest on Brett's shoulder as he pleasured both of them.

"Magnus?" Brett really wanted to try something new, but he had no idea if the Alpha would go for it.

"Yeah, baby?" Brett chewed his lip and decided he'd never get what he wanted if he didn't ask.

"Can I top tonight." Magnus pulled back to meet Brett's eyes. The alpha's eyes were glowing a supernatural crimson, and for a brief moment Brett thought he'd just made a horrible mistake, but there was no anger in the other mans gaze just sheer unadulterated lust.

"You can do what ever you want to me anytime you want Brett, I'm yours and your mine." Brett felt his heart skip a beat before he crashed their lips together in a rough kiss which ended up with Magnus sprawled out like a giant cat beneath the younger man. He lifted the older man's legs over his shoulders bringing his beautiful ass into view. Magnus grabbed the younger mans wrist before he continues any exploration. "I've never done this before so go slow, okay?" Brett swelled with pride and leaned forward kissing Magnus in a deep, meaningful fashion he was glad he was going to be the first man ever to fuck Magnus, probably the only person that would ever in the history of the world who would get to experience him like this.

Brett broke the kiss and gave the Alpha a soft smile before sliding back between his legs. He grabbed the lube off the bedside table thankful for his long arms. Brett pressed the tip of his well lubricated middle finger against Magnus' rim. Right before he plunged his finger in he swallowed the massive endowment in front of him in one fluid stroke breaching him simultaneously. Magnus grabbed Brett's head and groaned in what sounded like pleasure; Brett continued to stretch Magnus' opening adding a second and third finger as his mouth worked the Alpha's cock. The alpha's moans and growls filled the room he clung Brett's hair for purchase not pulling just gripping it firmly. Mangus' thumbs rubbed encouraging circles into the base of Brett's skull.

He finally rose off his mate's member letting Magnus pull him into a rough kiss. Brett aligned himself hooking the taller man's legs around his waist. Magnus broke the kiss this glowing red eyes locked on Brett's which were blazing amber in response. "You ready?" Magnus nodded rolling his hips back just a bit. In a clear indication, he wanted Brett to get on with it. Brett slid into him in one long slow stroke having to bite hard on his lip to keep himself from cumming and embarrassing himself. Magnus was so fucking tight it was like Brett hadn't prepped him at all. Magnus' groaned in what sounded more like pain or discomfort than pleasure. Brett entwined their finger drawing away his lover's pain until his breath was steady and he'd adjusted. With a wordless nod, Brett began slowly rolling his hips.

"For fuck's sake Brett, I'm an Alpha just fucking fuck me!" The alpha command in his tone gripped him to the core, and he obeyed slamming his hips forward which earned him a satisfied animalistic growl. "C'mon Brett show me your man enough to be my second," Brett growled and slammed his hips forward hard plowing into the older man with long powerful thrusts pulling almost all of the way out before slamming back in. Magnus met his thrusts fucking himself back onto Brett's cock as their bodies slammed into each other.

He shifted his weight pushing one of Magnus' long ostrich like legs up to his shoulder changing the angle of his thrusts. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room mixing with Magnus' litany of muttered cures breathy moans and pleasure filled growls. Brett felt his knot swelling and catching on Magnus' rim as he fucked into his mate roughly, he didn't know if the Alpha wanted his knot or not so he slowed his pace just a fraction thrust just a bit shallower.

Magnus suddenly shited pushing himself up and threw Brett onto his back. Magnus took over riding Brett's cock with gusto. They both roared in tandem as the alpha forced Brett's knot inside himself. He shifted forward to lie flat against the shorter male wrapping his arms around Brett's torso, pressing their foreheads together. "Breed me Brett claim me just like I claimed you." With a shuddering gasp, Brett saw stars as he unloaded into the Alpha. The taller wolf whimpered and orgasmed in tandem with Brett spraying a ridiculous amount of cum over both their torso's. He collapsed against Brett panting heavily, whispering nonsensical praise into his ear as he rode out his orgasmic high. They lay like that sweaty, sticky and sated for several long minutes until Magnus regained his composure.

"I'm making you top more often." Brett laughed pulling the Alpha as close to him as he could not at all minding being covered in drying cum.

"I haven't converted you into a power bottom have I?" Magnus huffed pecking Brett on the lips.

"If you fuck me like that every time? You probably could." Brett couldn't help the smug grin that broke out across his face; he didn't care who took what role in their sexual relationship as long as they both felt loved and fulfilled. And if the content Lazy smile on Magnus' face was anything to go by. He was certainly both.

"Love you," Brett muttered sleepily feeling his eyelids start to become heavy with sleep.

"Love you too Brett."


End file.
